¿Que sigue después de amigos?
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: No era normal encontrar a Natsu pensando. Gray, como buen amigo pregunto sobre su estado pero llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver la madurez de Natsu. Una pregunta importante, una sola respuesta que hará que los sentimientos de Natsu y Lucy sean verdaderos.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Estoy volviendo a ver Fairy Tail. Si, voy a ver las dos temporadas para prepararme cuando regrese la última temporada y así estar lista para todo lo que se viene._**

 ** _He leído el manga pero el anime, bueno, es lo que me ha dado todo en esta vida. Me acordé cuando Natsu decía ya desde el segundo capítulo que Lucy era su amiga, desde ahí me puse a pensar a los ultimos sucesos de Fairy Tail._**

 ** _Y como saben que me gusta la pareja entre Natsu y Lucy pues no dude en escribir lo que pasaría después de ser amigos. Este es el resultado, espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Natsu miraba con detenimiento el gremio. Si, era raro que el hombre más escandaloso del gremio miraba y no creaba algún alboroto. Y es que por el momento estaba prohibido. ¿Porque? Bueno, era realmente por Levy, quien sorprendió a todos los miembros con un embarazo y para evitar peligro para la futura madre, se prohibieron las peleas, al menos dentro del gremio.

Una vez afuera, ya sea por el bosque o hasta en la misma piscina, podían armar todo el escándalo que podía crear.

Regresando al tema principal. Natsu volvía a suspirar, era aburrido pero todo lo hacía por Levy, era como una hermana que nunca se burlaba de las dudas que a él se le podía crear en mente. También quería evitar problemas con Gajeel, el futuro padre se había ausentado por unos días, el dinero tenía que juntar, a pesar de que no les hacía falta pero ya que se trataba de gemelos lo que esperaban, bueno, no tenía nada de malo tener un poco más de dinero.

Una vez más volvió a suspirar Natsu. Se recargo en el barandal del segundo piso. Reaccionó un poco asustado cuando sintió como le golpeaban el hombro. Al mirar, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Gray. Le dio un último vistazo antes de mirar de nuevo al gremio.

 **-¿Porque tan pensativo?** -Preguntó con interés. **\- No has bajado a saludar aún cuando llego Lucy al gremio, ha preguntado mucho por ti**

Volvió a suspirar cuando escucho el nombre de Lucy. Había olvidado el porque se encontraba tan pensativo y ahora que Gray hablaba de ella, no pudo evitar deprimirse una vez más. Quería pedirle a Gray que se fuera pero ¿Había otra persona que le ayudará con su problema? Probablemente no.

 **-Es Lucy de quien estoy pensando** -Confesó.

 **-¿Te peleaste con ella otra vez?** -Miro incrédulo a su amigo.

 **-No me refiero a eso, sólo tengo una pregunta en mente que no se como responder**

 **-¿Y cual es esa pregunta?**

Natsu miro a Gray. Miro detrás de él y miro hacía abajo a la barra, como las chicas rodeaban a Levy, reían sobre los regalos que le habían dado a la chica para sus gemelos. Las chicas estaban distraidas, tal vez así pueda contarle sin el temor de que alguien más quisiera escuchar.

 **-¿Como es tu relación con Juvia?** -Preguntó Natsu, Gray por poco y se ahogaba. **\- Me enteré que al fin le diste una respuesta y como han estado muy juntos, si así son las cosas entonces ¿Que sigue después de ser amigos?**

Guardaron silencio al escuchar a las chicas soltarse a reír. Natsu miraba a Lucy, su ropa había cambiado a una más sencilla, realmente agradecía que la chica ya no mostrará tanta piel, su cabello lo había dejado crecer más y una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Gray miraba a Juvia, había cortado su cabello hasta los hombros, un corte que le quedaba muy bien y su ropa, bueno, no era tan cubierta ni mucho menos muy reveladora. Su risa tan cantarina hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Desvío su mirada a Natsu, lo veía con una sonrisa y sus mejillas rojas.

 **-Juvia es una chica espectacular, aunque sea un poco celosa puede llegar a ser una chica atenta y tierna** -Confesó Gray sin ninguna pista de vergüenza. **\- Le di la respuesta que todo este tiempo había estado guardando, sin duda fue la mejor respuesta** -Le dio un golpe en el hombro a Natsu, el chico reaccionó y volvió a mirarle. **\- ¿Que sientes por Lucy? Por como la miras se que no sólo como una amiga como siempre has dicho, entonces ¿Como?**

 **-Yo...**

No habló cuando la escucho quejarse un poco, la vio sonrojarse y como las chicas a su alrededor mencionaban su nombre con una gran sonrisa. Aunque tuviera una buena audición, no quiso escuchar lo que las chicas mencionaban.

 **-¿Natsu?**

 **-Tal vez ella no siente lo mismo que yo y que pueda parecer como un idiota** -Sonrió cuando volvió a ver a Lucy sonreír. **\- Pero se de sentimientos, se sobre el amor y que esto que siento por ella va más allá de la amistad** -Subio su mano a su pecho y apretó un poco su ropa. **\- Sólo que no se como ser algo más que amigos, sólo somos amigos ¿Que pasaría si lo hecho a perder? No me gustaría perder la sonrisa de Lucy, es lo único que me mantiene con vida**

Gray abrió más los ojos. Era sorprendente que el cabeza hueca de su amigo hablará muy profundo sobre un tema que se supone, sólo pensaban las chicas. Sin duda, su amigo había madurado en todo ese tiempo. Le dio unas cuántas palmadas en la espalda antes de suspirar. Al parecer necesitaba un pequeño empujón. Volvió a mirar a Lucy, la veía sonrojada con las mejillas infladas y tratando de no prestar atención a lo que le decían.

Sin duda ambos eran unos idiotas.

 **-¿Porque tienes que perder el tiempo pensando en todas esas cosas?** -Preguntó un tanto enojado. **\- Mientras más te tardes podrían quitarte a Lucy, es mejor arriesgarte y ver que pasará a nunca decirle y observar como te la quitan** -Le mostró una sonrisa a Natsu mientras empezaba caminar a las escaleras. **\- Ambos son unos idiotas, ahora entiendo a lo que me decía Juvia** -Le miro con cara de burla, cosa que cabreo a Natsu. **\- ¿Y si mejor le digo a Lucy lo que tu sientes por ella? Tal vez me lo agradezca**

 **-No lo hagas maldito bastardo**

Y como si fueran niños, bajaron las escaleras persiguiendose, discutían y se lanzaban palabras obscenas. Las chicas les miraron y les advirtieron que si iban a pelear que fuera en alguna otra parte, Juvia sólo negó divertida y Lucy sólo miro a otro lado un tanto avergonzada.

Sólo Natsu y Gray podían llegar a eso.

 **.o.**

Lucy caminaba con dirección a su casa. Unas cuántas bolsas de comida cargaba, sus brazos empezaban a cansarse y estaba más que segura que una de las bolsas se iban a romper. No podia olvidar la conversación que había tenido esa mañana con las chicas, le había llevado a Levy dos peluches para la futura madre.

Su mejor amiga le agradeció y no se enteró de que en un momento a otro cambiaron el tema a por las futuras parejas de ellas. Juvia no negó lo que ya se sabía de Gray y ella, se le notaba feliz a la chica y para que negarlo, también veía feliz a Gray, era lo justo después de todas las cosas que le había pasado. Lo peor venia después cuando le preguntaron sobre ella y Natsu.

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pintaran de rojo y que empezará a sudar frío con tantas preguntas. Sabía lo que sentía por el chico pero al final en cuentas, ambos se habían puesto en el papel de amigos y bueno, parecía que no podía dar ningún paso adelante con el temor de salir herida. Cuando vio a Natsu correr detrás de Gray con el grito 'No le digas a Lucy' le dio un poco de vergüenza al saber que mencionaba su nombre.

Los vio correr pero no les vio regresar al gremio. Suspiro, estaba más que segura que Natsu aparecería en su casa con hambre.

Sentía como la cinta de la bolsa se rompía, iba a quejarse cuando vio una tercera mano ayudándole. Reconocía aquella muñequera negra. Al alzar su rostro se encontró con Natsu y su muy ya característica sonrisa. Tomó la bolsa que se había roto de la cinta y la cargo entre sus brazos.

 **-Gracias Natsu**

 **-¿Porque compraste de más?** -Preguntó curioso.

 **-Porque sabía que tu ibas a llegar a cenar a mi casa** -Suspiro cansada. **\- ¿Porque corriste detrás de Gray? Escuché que mencionaste mi nombre pero no entendí el porque**

Natsu no respondió. Se mantuvo serio incluso cuando empezó a caminar. Lucy iba detrás de él, se sentia como si hubiera dicho algo que le molestará a él. Iba a pedirle que olvidará todo aquello hasta que lo escucho suspirar y ver como la sonrisa regresaba a él.

 **-Porque me dijo que no tenía que perder la oportunidad de estar con alguien** -Soltó una risita. **\- Que deje de tener miedo y que deje pasar lo que tenga que pasar**

Lucy se detuvo un poco, abrió más sus ojos y se le quedó mirando impresionada. ¿Desde cuando Natsu pensaba de una manera más madura? Tanto había madurado y ella no se había dado cuenta. Sin embargo, sintió dolor en su pecho. ¿A quien se referirá cuando mencionó estar con alguien?

Había chicas bonitas alrededor de Natsu, incluso se había convertido en un mago popular, era normal que empezará a interesarse por su nuevo futuro.

 **-¿Y con quien quieres estar?** -Se le soltó esa pregunta.

Tapó su boca ante el error cometido. Detuvo su andar, Natsu volteó y la miro con un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas. La sonrisa y los ojos jade brillando de él, fue lo que la mantuvo muda.

 **-¿Acaso no es obvio?** -Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó a Lucy hasta tocar su mano, donde estaba la marca del gremio y jugar con sus dedos. **\- La persona con la que quiero pasar mi vida eres tu Lucy, se lo prometí a Igneel, que tendría un motivo más para caminar y tu eres ese motivo que quiero tener a mi lado**

Lucy sentía sus mejillas arder y las lágrimas bajar de su rostro, no tardó en abalanzarse al chico hasta que hizo perder a Natsu el equilibrio. En el proceso tiraron las bolsas, Lucy se escondió entre el pecho de Natsu y lo abrazo como si de eso dependiera. Natsu no entendía pero no significaba que tenía que soltar a la chica. La abrazo hasta posar su mentón en su rubio cabello.

 **-Idiota ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes?**

 **-Porque no quiero perder la sonrisa de Lucy, la sonrisa que sólo me pertenece**

 **-Nunca me perderás** -Habló con una sonrisa. **\- Al igual que yo nunca te perderé**

 **-Siempre estaré a tu lado**

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que ambos se volvieron a mirar, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sus frentes se pegaron y con aquellas acciones entendieron muchas cosas.

Que los dos estaban de acuerdo con sus sentimientos.

 **-Vamos a casa Natsu** -Lucy se levantó para ayudar al nombrado levantarse.

 **-Vamos Lucy** -Por primera vez se sintió tan lleno de felicidad.

Las bolsas recogidas, un agradable silencio se formó entre ellos y sobre todas las cosas, sus manos entrelazadas. Las miradas cómplices que se compartían hicieron de ese día algo muy especial.

El amor era la respuesta a la pregunta de Natsu. Esa misma noche Natsu comprendio el porque de sus preguntas. Todo se trataba del amor.

 **Bonus**

Lucy abría los ojos perezosa. Un fuerte agarre en su cintura sintió. Al voltear se encontró con Natsu durmiendo a su lado. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro, en la noche, el chico le había mostrado su buen gusto por la comida. Le había ayudado a limpiar el desastre y después de ahí, se habían ido a la cama donde siguieron hablando.

Era normal para la chica discutir y pelear con Natsu pero ahora, descubrió que el chico podía llegar a convencerla de otra manera.

Como aquellos besos fugaces que le robaba Natsu. Incluso fue su último recuerdo en la noche, los dos enroscados en la cama, compartiendo un último beso antes de sentir como sus párpados pesaban y pronto se había quedado dormida.

Aunque sus mejillas se sentían calientes, no pudo evitar la dulce felicidad que le inundaba.

 **-Buenos días Lucy** -Natsu habló perezoso.

 **-Buenos días Natsu** -Respondió la chica contenta antes de darle un beso en los labios.

 **-Así me dan ganas de no levantarme**

 **-Estoy igual** -Dijo cómplice Lucy. **\- Pero quiero ver la cara de todos cuando sepan que ya no somos sólo amigos**

 **-Créeme, muchos hicieron apuestas a nuestras espaldas y van a estar muy felices**

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. La felicidad estaba marcada en los ojos del otro. Sin duda ya no ser amigos y ser algo más, había sido lo mejor que les había pasado.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Sin duda el papel de Gray en este escrito fue de gran ayuda. Es como ese amigo que te da una mano con la chica que te gusta. Sin duda fue de gran ayuda ponerlo aquí._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 24 de Junio de 2018_**


End file.
